


A golden age before us

by lasersheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post Series, Season 8? Never heard of her, Smut, Titty fuckin, background allurance, bathtub frottage, he's going through galra puberty, i hate this tag but uuuhhh, keith is itchy and grumpy and horny, shiro has a purring kink, tags will change, there's going to be a plot but chapter 1 is mostly porn, we'll see how long it takes him to find out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasersheith/pseuds/lasersheith
Summary: The doctors at the Garrison can't figure out what's going on with Keith. At first he's just a little itchy, which is bound to make anyone a tad grumpy, but soon enough the bigger changes start, each one stranger than the last.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is going to be the epic saga of Keith doing puberty: round 2, Galra Mode. I fully expect it to be 90% porn and for it to get weird lmao.  
> We're also ignoring season 8, just... just the whole thing. Toss out the whole suitcase.

Keith wanted to crawl out of his own skin. He wasn't sure when it had started, but for days he'd been itchier than he could ever remember being. It was almost like the time in grade school when the entire class had passed around an unfortunate case of head lice, but over his whole body. He knew better than to scratch, also from the unfortunate memory, and the medical officer hadn't detected any parasites or allergies that could have been causing the abnormality. 

Antihistamines helped, but they made him tired and groggy, so he'd elected to suffer in silence and hope whatever it was passed quickly. He knew it was affecting his mood and tried to keep his shortened temper at bay but it was difficult and exhausting. Instead of inflicting his foul attitude on his friends, he'd elected to spend the weekend at home catching up on some reading and TV shows that Shiro didn't have any interest in watching with him. 

Keith was on his 8th or 9th straight episode of  _ House  _ when he heard the front door of their quarters whir open. Pausing the show, he tossed an arm over the back of the couch and turned towards the door. Little thumping noises and quiet swears filtered in from the small entryway as Shiro struggled with his boots. Keith couldn't keep the fond smile from his lips. 

After a few long moments, Shiro stumbled into the living room with cheeks dusted faintly pink from an evening spent drinking with their friends. He paused as his eyes met Keith's and the blinding smile that split his face filled Keith's chest with warmth. 

“Baby, you didn't have to stay up for me,” Shiro murmured sheepishly, striding on unsteady legs to drape himself over the back of the couch and greet Keith with a kiss. 

The taste of fruity liquor was still strong on Shiro's tongue and Keith felt like he could get a little tipsy from the exchange, though kissing Shiro always left him feeling intoxicated. Shiro pulled back and smiled at him again after a moment, relieving himself of the awkward position and his jacket in the process. 

“S'only 1:30, plus I couldn't sleep,” Keith replied with a shrug. 

Shiro's bottom lip thrust out and his brows furrowed. “Still itchy?” He moved around the couch to take a seat next to Keith, draping his jacket over the coffee table. 

Keith groaned and nodded, pressing gently into the agitated skin again his collar. 

“You know,” Shiro started, voice conspiratorial and hushed, “maybe we should try a warm bath. Might help.” He punctuated his statement with an innocent smile that didn't fool Keith for a moment. 

His words were slurred and his less than honorable intentions were clear from the gleam in his eyes, but Keith couldn't find it in himself to mind very much. Their kiss had been far from chaste, but it had been brief and left him longing for more. The light discomfort crawling across his skin ebbed in his distraction as Shiro nodded toward the bathroom and stood from the couch. 

The soft, tight t-shirt he wore rode up as he stretched, revealing only the briefest glimpse of the hard planes of muscle and soft trail of hair leading down into his jeans. The small spark of desire in Keith's gut was stoked into an inferno before Shiro's arms lowered back down to his sides. He stood quickly, knocking a cushion and the remote onto the floor.

Shiro chuckled and took a step closer, until they were nearly chest to chest. “Guess I'll take that as a yes,” he teased, leaning in to place a peck of a kiss onto the very tip of Keith's nose. 

All thoughts of his itchy skin vanished at the soft touch and a low growl vibrated at the back of his throat. Shiro's eyebrow shot up in curiosity and surprise. 

“That's new.” There was confusion in Shiro's tone, but Keith sensed an undercurrent of intrigue. 

He tried to make the noise again, half-startling himself when the low vibration came out more purr than growl. Shiro's mouth lilted into a lopsided smile. “I like it,” he admitted, alcohol-flushed cheeks darkening further. 

His clothing felt too restrictive and the air in the room suddenly seemed far too warm as he looked at Shiro's shy smile. His eyes glinted silver in the dim light of the television, taking on an ethereal blue tinge from the plate at his shoulder. “Come on,” Keith prompted, reaching for Shiro's hand as another wave of urgency rippled down his spine. 

Shiro laughed but let himself be dragged down the short hallway to the bathroom. Keith turned the water on as hot as it would go before dropping the lever to stop the drain. Shiro reached for Keith’s shirt and ran his palms up the skin of his back. It felt like someone had tried to brush his hair the wrong way and he growled again, shrugging his shoulders and twisting out of Shiro’s grip. 

Shiro blinked in surprise at the unexpected reaction. “Did that… hurt?” 

Keith felt a pang in his chest at the concern in Shiro’s eyes, willing his agitated heart to slow. “No, just… weird. Everything’s weird lately.” He crossed his arms and wanted to kick himself. The moment was spoiled and he could feel the uncomfortable irritation crawling over his skin again. 

Shiro smiled, not the mischievous grin he’d goaded Keith into the bathroom with, but a soft, patient smile that drew the corner of Keith’s mouth upward just looking at it. He took a step forward, enveloping Keith in his arms and pressing a kiss to his forehead before turning to nuzzle the top of Keith’s head. 

“We’ll figure it out, baby,” he murmured into Keith’s hair. “Let’s get in the tub, okay?” 

Keith closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Even after a long day and evening out at the bar, Shiro still smelled incredible. The embrace took the edge off of his discomfort and the thought of melting against Shiro’s chest in the warm bath sounded heavenly. 

He nodded and pressed a kiss to Shiro’s shoulder at the point where his skin met the metal plate hiding the hemmed edge of his shirt. Shiro stood back and gripped his chin with the large prosthetic, dwarfing Keith’s face with those metal fingers. The thought of those fingers brought a shiver down his spine. Shiro pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and then the fingers were gone, hovering over Shiro’s shoulder to pull off the plate as he began to undress. 

Keith pulled off his own clothes quickly, he’d only been wearing shorts and the softest shirt he owned. Everything else felt like sandpaper against his aggravated skin. He turned to Shiro when he was finished, smiling at the way his hands worked in tipsy disjointment, failing several times at unbuttoning the single button of his jeans. 

Keith sank to his knees, batting the hands away, and tugged the button free. “Keith…” Shiro murmured breathily as he pulled at the zipper with his teeth. “The… the bath.” 

Frowning, Keith turned his head to look over his shoulder, letting out another growl at how high the water had gotten in his distraction. He twisted around, slamming the faucet off. 

When he turned back, Shiro had shrugged off his pants and underwear, tossing them into a pile with his shirt, and was leaning precariously against the vanity to pull at his socks. The sight was more than a bit ridiculous, but Keith felt his throat constrict with fondness. To his horror, the purring sound echoed in the small bathroom. 

Shiro looked up, eyes wide and grin wider. “Are you doing that on purpose?” His tone was equal parts awe and amusement. 

The noise stopped abruptly and Shiro’s face fell. “I… I don’t think so,” Keith murmured, feeling his face grow hot in embarrassment as he stared down at his folded arms.  

Socks added to the pile of clothing on the tiled floor, Shiro knelt down next to him and gently coaxed him to his feet. “I meant what I said earlier.” Shiro’s hand tipped Keith’s chin up again, forcing him to look into Shiro’s. “I really do like it.” 

Keith’s heart hammered in his chest as Shiro’s other hand came to rest on the small of his back, metal thumb rubbing soothing circles at the base of his spine. His throat vibrated subconsciously again, drawing another awed smile to Shiro’s face. 

“There we go,” he whispered fondly, dipping his head down to press a trail of kisses down the side of Keith’s face to just under his ear. Shiro hummed, opening his mouth to lave his tongue over the spot where the vibrations seemed loudest. 

Keith gasped, gripping at Shiro’s shoulders and tilting his head back to give Shiro more room. He felt the curl of Shiro’s lips against his rapidly heating skin. “I had no idea you were so lonely while I was gone, baby. I never would have left.” 

Keith let his mouth fall open and didn’t bother trying to hide his harsh breaths as Shiro’s teeth scraped against neck. His nails dug into Shiro’s shoulders and his hips rocked forward of their own accord. Shiro chuckled, pressing a soothing kiss to the reddened spot on Keith’s neck before stepping back. 

“Water’s getting cold,” he teased with wink. 

A growl clawed its way from his throat as he watched Shiro step into the bath, turning to Keith with an impish grin as he patted his thighs in invitation. Keith stepped into the bath in front of him, sitting down on Shiro’s lap and pushing himself back against Shiro’s chest as close as he could manage. 

Shiro cupped water in his left hand and let it pour over Keith’s already flushed chest. It would have been nice if he couldn’t feel Shiro’s length pressed against his back, already most of the way to full hardness. He squirmed against it, as much in desire for Shiro as in desire for some semblance of petty revenge. 

Shiro let out a half laugh, half gasp and wrapped his arm around Keith’s waist, using the leverage to grind against him. “Really into the whole purring thing, aren’t you?” Keith groaned, enjoying the friction of Shiro’s jutting hips. 

Keith’s back arched as Shiro’s metal fingers ran up and down the length of his thigh. “I told you I was,” Shiro teased, nipping gently at Keith’s earlobe. “Can you do it again for me, baby?” 

Keith closed his eyes and leaned back against Shiro’s chest, focusing on the tantalizing sensations all around him. A few desperate grunts escaped his lips, but he couldn’t draw out those vibrations again. “Can’t,” he said through gritted teeth, snapping his hips forward as Shiro trailed one finger along his base. 

“Are you sure?” Shiro asked, moving his hand abruptly to slide up Keith’s stomach and chest. 

A deep growl started low in his throat, surprising both of them. Shiro chuckled, moving his hand just as slowly back down to Keith’s hips. “Don’t get frustrated baby, I just want you to purr for me. Just one more time.” 

His voice was soft, aiming for soothing, but missed the mark by lightyears. Keith’s vision swam with need and he reached desperately to grip himself, but Shiro grabbed his wrist before he made it. “No, I’ll do it, you relax,” Shiro breathed, letting his tongue trail the shell of Keith’s ear. 

Keith squeezed his eyes shut and tried to breathe normally as Shiro’s fingers encircled him, squeezing just enough to make him shudder. He tossed his head to the side, letting his eyes open to slits to look up at Shiro’s face as his hand worked in a steady rhythm. 

Shiro turned his head and smiled down at Keith’s blissful expression. “There you go,” he coached quietly, “let me take care of you.” He punctuated the soft demand with a kiss to the tip of Keith’s nose. 

Keith couldn’t help but rock his hips in time with Shiro’s hand, letting his eyes flutter open further as he watched Shiro’s face grow redder and breaths come heavier. Quiet murmurs of encouragement lulled Keith’s mind somewhere far away until everything but Shiro’s face faded from existence. 

He didn’t recognize the noise at first, only the deep groan of appreciation it tore from Shiro’s parted lips. “Just like that baby,” Shiro grunted, hips rocking faster as he sped up the motion of his hand. Still in a daze, Keith shut his eyes and let vibration flood his chest, spurring it on even louder.

Water splashed out over the sides of the tub, soaking the mat and their clothes as Shiro’s pace approached frantic. Keith’s eyes snapped open and he gripped the edges of the tub until his knuckles were white. “Shiro, Shiro, I,” Keith’s mind exploded into static and he arched against Shiro’s chest with a final groan. 

He laid panting against Shiro’s chest, ears still ringing too loudly to make out any of the breathy whispers behind him. Shiro’s hips stilled and his back was flooded with warmth as the splashing stopped. Ripples in the water slowly calmed along with Keith’s breathing as Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith and held him close. 

Shiro’s cheek rubbed against his, the faint scratch of stubble jarring him just enough to open his eyes. “There he is,” Shiro whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Keith’s temple. 

Keith grunted, shaking his head to the side a few times. “Sorry, that was,” his addled brain scrambled for a word. “Intense.” 

Shiro let out a breathless chuckle. “Yeah, it definitely was.” His hand trailed water over Keith’s chest, wiping away the mess that had cooled there. 

Keith shivered against the chilly water. “Should probably get out of here,” he said with a dazed sigh. 

Shiro coaxed him to sit up and gently ran his hand over Keith’s back. “There we go,” he said, just a hint of smugness in his voice. 

A smirk crawled its way across Keith’s face as he stood and stretched, making a show of it for Shiro, still seated as he was right behind him. He let out an undignified squawk as Shiro splashed cold water at the backs of his thighs. 

“Are you gunning for round two already? Give an old man a break,” Shiro said with a laugh. 

Keith stepped out of the tub and reached a hand down to help Shiro out. “Wouldn’t want you to break a hip, I’ll do all the work this time.” 

Shiro slapped his hand away with a grin and climbed out of the tub. “That a promise, cadet?” 

Keith’s smirk widened as he handed Shiro a towel. “Yes, sir,” he replied with a wink, turning and striding from the bathroom, still naked and dripping. 

Shiro dropped his towel onto the wet floor and followed hot on his heels, catching up to him in the hallway. He stooped, coming at Keith from the side and hoisting him up onto his shoulder. Keith laughed as they made their way to the bedroom. By the time their evening was through, Keith was too exhausted to worry much about his itchy skin, curling up in Shiro’s arms and falling fast asleep. His chest vibrated with the faintest hint of a purr. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Keith,” Shiro whimpered, threading his fingers through Keith's damp hair. “Keith, I really don't think I can go again,” he chuckled breathlessly, dragging Keith's head away from his already bruised collarbone as gently as he could. 

Keith looked down at him, playful eyes shimmering in the soft lamp light. “Come on, old timer. You've got another round in you.” The now-familiar vibrating sensation rose, sending a loud purr through the otherwise quiet room. 

Shiro's eyes fluttered shut and he let out an almost pained gasp. “Keith, please, I…” His brows knitted together in a frustrated expression that had Keith rearing back immediately. 

“Oh, sorry,” Keith murmured, a sudden wave of nausea washing over him. “Didn’t realize you weren’t joking.” 

Shiro sat up after him, gently gripping his arm with a reassuring smile. “It’s ok, baby.” 

Keith looked away, more than a little ashamed and annoyed with himself as he settled into the bed next to Shiro. Almost at once, his skin erupted and he had to bite back the urge to scratch all over. The itchiness had become an inescapable part of his life, he'd all but accepted it after a few miserable weeks. Shiro, endlessly stubborn as always, had scoured every planet between Earth and Daibazaal for the most luxurious lotions available, spending a significant portion of their evenings rubbing them into Keith's irritated skin. 

It only seemed natural that having Shiro’s perfect hands roving over every inch of him would put him in the mood for a marathon evening, but more and more often he’d been wearing Shiro out long before his lust was sated and it made for a terrible night’s sleep if he didn’t take care of things shortly after Shiro passed out. He took a deep breath, steadying himself, willing the uncomfortable roiling in his gut to settle, at least for the time being. Hopefully Shiro would fall asleep soon.

“Keith, look at me,” Shiro prompted softly, threading their fingers together. 

Keith turned to him, trying to keep his face blank, but the tender smile on Shiro’s face and the way his prosthetic floated up to gently tuck a sweat-slick lock of hair behind his ear, he knew Shiro read him like an open book. 

“I don’t know what’s going on with you lately, but I’m always here for you.” His hand trailed down Keith’s chest and stomach, pressing into the still painfully hard flesh between his legs. “No matter what you need,” he leaned in to whisper in Keith’s ear, letting his tongue slide around the shell. 

Keith groaned and let his eyes squeeze shut, his throat rumbling with affection again. Shiro’s quiet laugh so close to his ear sent a shiver down his spine as those thick metal fingers pumped up and down at an excruciatingly leisurely pace. 

A line of kisses left fire across his jaw. “You know, I might not have a fourth round in me, but there is something we’ve both been meaning to try for a while. If you want,” Shiro murmured coyly, lips moving as languidly as his hand. 

Keith gripped Shiro’s hand tighter. “Yeah?” His voice cracked noticeably but it was the farthest thing from his mind. 

Shiro nipped at his chin, just hard enough to make him wince but not hard enough to actually hurt and Keith’s eyes snapped open as he felt Shiro pressing his chest pointedly against Keith’s arm. “Wait, you mean…? Really?” The realization had Keith’s heart hammering against his ribs. 

Shiro’s lips met his and the hands surrounding him fled, leaving an empty coldness in their wake. Keith watched in awe as Shiro settled back onto the bed and gripped his pecs, sighing contentedly as he teased himself before squeezing them together. “Might be fun, right?” He looked up at Keith with a grin. 

It took a moment for everything to process in the hazy state of Keith’s mind, but once the thought overtook him, he was straddling Shiro’s chest so fast he nearly toppled over. “Steady on, cadet,” Shiro chided playfully. “I’m not going anywhere, I promise.” 

“Shiro,” Keith breathed, eyes swimming as he took in the tantalizing sight. His fingers brushed reverently against the soft skin bunched between Shiro’s hands. 

Shiro nodded towards the discarded bottle of lube on the other side of the bed and smirked. “You were so ready to go a minute ago,” he emphasized his words with a shake of his hands. “Come on.” 

Keith hardly needed the invitation, leaning over to grab the bottle and spread a generous amount into his cupped palm. He warmed the room temperature liquid as best as he could with the friction offered by a vigorous rub of his hands. Shiro looked divine underneath him, pecs pressed together waiting for Keith to slide between them. He tried to take his time spreading the lubricant but his hands were shaking in anticipation. 

The disparity between Shiro's massive hands and Keith's smaller ones, both squeezing and cupping and pinching the slickened muscles of Shiro's chest, made his head spin. Keith pawed at him, kneading into the flesh and letting his blunt nails leave raised pink lines in their wake. Breathless gasps slipped from Shiro's parted lips. 

“Come on.” 

The soft whisper with just a hint of desperation had fire erupting under Keith's skin. He slid himself farther up Shiro's torso, one shaking palm guiding his swollen length to nest perfectly underneath the soft mounds of muscle, gleaming tip jutting out towards Shiro’s chin. Shiro tipped his head down and gave a soft, tentative lick and Keith felt his toes curl against Shiro's legs of their own accord.

Keith was always subconsciously aware of how beautiful Shiro was, but the reality laid out underneath him had sweat beading across his forehead and left a tingling trail across his shoulders. “Ready?” Keith panted, gaze still roving Shiro's flushed face. His eyes met Keith's and he nodded, a tiny jerk of his neck that sent Keith's heart racing. 

The first slow slide of his hips took the breath from Keith's lungs and he snapped forward, a growl rumbling from deep inside his chest. Something took hold of him and he batted Shiro's hands away, gripping Shiro's pecs and pressing them together even more tightly as he began to thrust in earnest. 

Keith felt Shiro grab his hips and dig his fingers in hard enough to bruise. The spark of pain mixed with the exquisite pleasure drew a guttural growl from Keith's throat and spurred him on even faster. Every drag of his tip against Shiro's tongue as he buried himself in that perfect tunnel brought him closer to the edge. 

“Shiro,” he whimpered, hips stuttering and thighs burning. 

Shiro craned his neck farther, letting Keith fuck into his mouth and laving his tongue across him with every pass. Keith's vision blurred before snapping into sudden, crisp clarity. The light of the small lamp turned into a brilliant star, casting Shiro in a halo of golden light. All of his nerves felt like they were on fire. Shiro's hands covered his, pushing them closer together and Keith's vision went white as he spilled himself into Shiro’s open mouth and down through the slick tunnel of his chest.

He slumped, bracing himself on his elbows above Shiro for a moment before rolling to the side and collapsing in a heap. Shiro rolled onto his side, a smug smile splitting his cum-stained face. Keith could hardly keep his eyes open as he blinked up at Shiro, gaze losing focus as Shiro wiped his thumb through the mess on his chin and popped it into his mouth. 

“I'm guessing that worked pretty well for you,” Shiro said with a grin. 

All Keith could do was nod, his limbs heavy to the point of near numbness. He heard Shiro chuckle and slide from the bed, a rustle of cloth, and then Shiro's warmth returned to his side. The soft fabric wiping away the evidence of their evening in gentle strokes drew another deep, rumbling purr to his chest. 

Shiro's lips against his cheek made him turn, seeking a proper kiss with as little movement as possible. He couldn't even drag his exhausted eyelids up to see what he was sure was a fond and amused expression, judging from Shiro's quiet chuckle before their lips met. 

Shiro bumped his nose against Keith's before settling back down onto the mattress, sending his prosthetic to deal with the lamp. The light clicked off and plunged them into darkness, but Keith hardly noticed. He was already fast asleep.

* * *

 

Keith awoke long before the artificial lighting twinkled on. He gritted his teeth against the familiar gnawing in his stomach, holding his breath until the worst of the pain subsided. As if sensing his distress even unconscious, Shiro huddled closer, wrapping his arms more tightly across Keith's hips and rubbing his face into Keith's hair. 

It should have been a heartwarming gesture, but a flare of irritation blazed down Keith's spine. He breathed in slowly through his nose and exhaled through his mouth for a few moments, calming and centering himself. In his heart he knew that Shiro was an amazing boyfriend, the best partner anyone could ask for. It wasn't Shiro's fault that Keith's metabolism had turned into some kind of black hole lately and he knew it. 

Keith gently pried Shiro's hands away and slipped out from under the covers. The air was always a comfortable temperature on the Atlas, continually monitored and controlled as it was. It still had goosebumps prickling across his bare skin, pelting him with the desire to scratch himself raw. 

After another bout of deep breathing, he pulled on Shiro's training shirt. The soft cotton felt like heaven against his chest and back, protecting him from the worst of the chilly airflow. His own sweatpants and socks followed and he slipped quietly into the living room. 

At Hunk's insubordinate demand, Shiro had been banned from keeping snacks in his room. The first few weeks after the war, when the rebuilding efforts had begun in earnest, Shiro had nearly worked himself to death. With Keith off on search and rescue missions on the worst of the war-torn worlds with the Blade, Shiro spent what were supposed to be his leisure hours holed up in his quarters, still working. At the time, Keith had been beyond grateful; Shiro at least had to make his way down to the mess for an evening meal and Pidge or Nadia could usually coerce him into relaxing for a few hours afterward. 

That night, however, Keith stared at the barren cabinets in a mix of despair and rage. 

Grumbling under his breath, Keith pulled on his boots at the front door and quietly slipped out into the hall. Kosmo appeared at his side as he walked, nudging his head under Keith's hand for pats. So early in the morning, the halls were empty and Keith didn't give a second thought to stopping in the middle of his walk to give his faithful companion a hearty scratch behind the ears. 

“Hey buddy,” Keith cooed softly, smiling at the soft wag of Kosmo's tail. “Can you take me to the mess?” 

Kosmo yipped happily, keeping his bark low in consideration for the officers sleeping in the quarters around them. The briefest hint of a pop and the strong scent of ozone assaulted Keith's senses as the familiar disorientation of teleporting surrounded him. 

When the world righted itself, Keith took in his surroundings with an incredulous laugh. His sides ached as tears pricked the corners of his eyes and Kosmo wagged his tail happily at Keith's feet. 

Allura, however, was less than thrilled. “Keith? What are you doing here?” She demanded, clutching her blanket up to her collarbones to protect her modesty. 

Lance started awake beside her, pulling his sleeping mask down to his neck as he jumped out of bed in only his undershorts. His hands were posed in front of him in straight lines, elbows bent as though he were preparing to karate chop an intruder. 

“Mullet!? Get out of our room, you perv!” He squawked indignantly. 

Kosmo trotted up to him and rubbed his head into Lance's hip for a moment before turning to Keith with another triumphant bark. 

Keith was slowly regaining control of himself, but he only managed to breathlessly wheeze, “sorry, sorry,” and hold up a hand for another few moments to collect his wits. 

Lance glared down at Kosmo but gave him a few long pets down his back before stumbling to his dresser for a shirt. By the time he was somewhat more decently clothed, Keith had begun breathing normally and was wiping the mirthful tears from his eyes. 

“Sorry guys,” Keith started again, smirking down at Kosmo. “I was sneaking to the kitchen on the Atlas for a late night snack and asked Kosmo for an assist. I guess when I said 'mess’ he assumed I meant Lance.” It took all of Keith's will power to resist dissolving into another fit of laughter at the strangled gasp and wide grin Allura hid behind her quickly raised blanket. 

Lance put his hands on his hips and glared down at the space wolf again. “Kosmo! Bad dog! I am  _ not  _ a mess!” 

Kosmo barked again, tossing his head down towards his splayed front paws and jutting his hind legs upward in his most playful stance. His tail ricocheted wildly back and forth against Lance's leg. Lance grumbled under his breath and crossed his arms, looking away with a pout. 

Allura cleared her throat, covering another laugh. “Well if you'll step out into the hall while I put something over my sleeping clothes, I'm sure our kitchens can accommodate you.” She grinned at Keith, all hints of irritation gone from her now-amused face. 

Keith flushed and scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah, sure. Sorry,” he stammered, the awkwardness of accidentally barging into the Queen's sleeping quarters in the middle of the night hitting him full force. He whistled softly for Kosmo to follow and turned on his heel to wait in the hallway. 

A few minutes later, Allura opened the door fully dressed with Lance in tow. He'd at least put on pants, but hadn't donned half the finery Allura had seemed to throw on casually. 

“It's good to see you again, though I have to admit I was expecting you to arrive with the Atlas tomorrow afternoon,” she said with a genuine laugh. 

Keith patted Kosmo's head and followed her down the hall. “Sorry about that, Kosmo thinks he's funny,” Keith said with a smirk. “Seems like you guys are doing great, though. Hopefully we'll be able to visit more than every few weeks now that the biggest rogue factions have submitted to the new council.” 

Thoughts of the endless council meetings to come in the wake of the years of constant action and fighting brought a sour taste to Keith's mouth. He was glad the universe was largely at peace now, but his skills as a diplomat and a leader outside of battle were untested at best and lacking at worst. Another stab of hunger heightened his irritation and Lance knocked shoulders with him, jostling him from his thoughts. 

“No growling at the Queen, Mullet. Do Galra just not have manners?” 

The soft jibe would normally earn an eyeroll and an equally cheeky retort but Keith found himself suddenly furious. He elbowed Lance a bit harder than the bad joke warranted. 

Lance grunted, making an offended face and opened his mouth to speak, but Allura interjected. “No brawling in front of the Queen, either. It's too early for this,” she offered both of them a tired smile. 

They both murmured apologies under their breaths as they approached the kitchens. 

“Lance, why don't you go see who's on duty this morning and have them get something filling started for Keith,” Allura suggested in a tone that begged no argument. 

Lance complied, pressing a kiss to her cheek and leaving with a final sneer at Keith. 

“I'm… really sorry about that. I'll apologize to Lance after we eat. Don't know what came over me,” Keith admitted quietly, crossing his arms in embarrassment. 

Allura placed a comforting hand on his forearm and gave a light squeeze. “You're under a lot of pressure right now.” Her understanding tone made the anger and guilt ebb from Keith's chest. “Perhaps when Shiro gets here we'll take a break from the logistics to do something fun. Coran recently installed a miniature golfing arena in the gardens, I know how much Earthlings love that game.” 

Her bright smile and thoughtfulness tugged at the corners of Keith's mouth. “You know how Shiro gets, we'll have to make sure Pidge is on his team so they win.” 

Allura covered her mouth to stifle her laughter. “So things are still going well on that front, I take it?” Her eyes twinkled with affection. 

Keith felt his face growing warm as he tried to come up with a response. “Yeah,” he murmured, looking down so he wouldn't have to meet her eyes. “Shiro is… he's great. We're really happy.” A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. 

Allura pulled him in for a tight hug, startling him from his thoughts. He chuckled under his breath and returned the hug, just a little awkwardly. Lance loudly clearing his throat broke off their embrace. 

“First you show up in my girlfriend's bedroom in the middle of the night and then as soon as I leave the room, you're hugging her! You're lucky I'm not the jealous type,” Lance huffed, slamming a tray down onto the counter next to them. 

Allura laughed, pulling Lance in for a placating kiss. She left her arm around his waist as Keith eyed the tray, mouth watering. 

“Go on, I think you'll find Alteans know how to curb an unruly appetite.” Allura waved him toward the food and it was all the permission Keith needed. 

He didn't even bother with a utensil, just grabbed one of the rolls and shoved half of it into his mouth at once. Pausing briefly between bites for a gulp of water from one of the cups on the tray, his eyes went wide with horror as a purr erupted from his throat unbidden. Given Shiro's enthrallment with the soft noise, Keith had spent countless hours over the past few weeks learning how to control the contented vibrations. He'd been under the impression that he'd mastered the act, but clearly he had more work to do. 

Lance blinked in surprise as Keith frantically tried to quell the noise. “Are you… is he?” He turned towards Allura with a raised eyebrow.

“I believe he is…” she trailed off, studying Keith as he covered his throat with one hand and his mouth with the other while trying to choke down the bread and water. Neither action did much to dampen the noise. 

Keith's mind scrambled frantically for an explanation as he forced the lump down his throat. “I, uh,” he started, feeling his face grow even hotter. “It's…” 

Suddenly Keith found himself back in the living room of Shiro's quarters, Kosmo at his side and tray of Altean rolls at his feet. Keith patted Kosmo on the head and tossed a lump of bread to him, stuffing another into his own mouth. Lance and Allura would more than likely make fun of him endlessly for the bizarre occurrence, but at least his hunger was temporarily sated and he had a few more hours to come up with an explanation. 

He pulled off his boots and finished the last roll from the tray, the ornate platter sticking out comically from the tiny, utilitarian sink as he set it down. Shiro would be able to help him in the morning, Keith decided, exhausted all over again from the ordeal. He trudged back into the bedroom and pulled off his clothes, sliding into Shiro's warm embrace and falling asleep. 


End file.
